For the purpose of reducing the production costs and the dimensions of the various appliance components, as well as to facilitate the assembly of refrigerator light fittings, it is known to utilize integrated terminal boards for simultaneously performing both the function of electrical connector and the function of supporting a lamp-holder and a thermostat. In particular it is known to utilize terminal boards formed by means of a plate-like body of plastic material within which is embedded an electrical circuit defined by means of a conductive sheet suitably shaped and cut and integrally provided with a common sleeve-like lamp-holder and a seat for slidably housing the control rod of the lamp switch, as well as connectors formed in such a way as to allow the attachment onto the terminal board, upon opposite sides, of the thermostat and the electrical wiring for supplying the thermostat and the lamp with electrical power.
This type of terminal board is, however, of complex construction, in particular as far as the lamp-holder portion is concerned.